warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
The Battle at the WindClan Border
A Cats of the Clans: Stories and Tales book. Allegiances ThunderClan Leader: Ravenstar - black she-cat with blue eyes. Deputy: Flameshine - flame colored tabby she-cat. Apprentice: Aquapaw - blue gray she-cat with blue eyes. Medicine Cat: Cloudpoppy - light brown and white she-cat. Apprentice: Midnightpaw - blue-black she-cat with yellow eyes. Warriors: Brambleheart - dark gray tabby tom. Coppernose - bright ginger she-cat with an unusual ginger nose. Silvertail - smoky gray she-cat with blue eyes. Apprentice: Mintpaw - dark tortoiseshell she-cat. Darkdapple - smoky gray she-cat. Magiceyes - silver she-cat. Apprentice: Stratuspaw - pale gray tom. Blackmist - dark gray tom. Forestheart - dark brown tabby tom. Dawnbrook - tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes. Queens: Echowave - blue gray she-cat. Kits: Mintkit - gray tortoiseshell she-kit. Frostkit - gray tom. Lightkit - light calico she-kit. ShadowClan Leader: Emeraldstar - dark gray tabby she-cat. Deputy: Featherstorm - silver tabby she-cat. Medicine Cat: Lilymist - gray and white she-cat. Apprentice: Goldenshine - golden she-cat with brilliant blue eyes. Warriors: Grayshine - dark gray she-cat. Rushingriver - brown tabby tom. Fuzzyfur - black tom. Flarepelt - ginger tom. Dawnfur - pale gray she-cat. Queens: Flowerpelt - tortoiseshell she-cat, expecting Fuzzyfur's kits. Cloudfern - white she-cat, mother of Flarepelt's kits, Grasskit and Snowkit. Kits: Grasskit - brown tabby tom. Snowkit - black she-kit. WindClan Leader: Wetstar - gray tom with river blue eyes. Deputy: Dewmist - light gray she-cat. Medicine Cat: Sunblaze - golden-brown tabby tom. Apprentice: Songcloud - gray and white she-cat. Warriors: Honeymist - sandy brown tabby she-cat. Mousetalon - pale brown tortoiseshell and white she-cat. Cloudfire - small white she-cat with bright ginger patches. Sedgefern - slender cream and gray she-cat. Wolfsong - long-haired gray she-cat. Icestorm - white tabby she-cat with ice blue eyes. Rockmint - handsome silver tom. Snowmint - white she-cat. Graymist - gray tom with green eyes. Elders: Dawnfrost - gray tabby she-cat. RiverClan Leader: Rubystar - dark cream she-cat. Deputy: Hawkfire - orange tabby and white she-cat. Apprentice: Troutpaw - pale brown tom. Medicine Cat: Blacksong - black tabby she-cat. Apprentice: Robinsong - light brown she-cat. Warriors: Whitethroat - black she-cat with a white chest. Apprentice: Autumnpaw - ginger she-cat. Solarwind - handsome white tom. Dawnfire - pale gray she-cat. Cloverheart - tan tabby she-cat. Goldenfern - golden she-cat. Winterfall - white she-cat. Apprentice: Glossypaw - pale gray tabby she-cat. Snowstripe - long-haired white she-cat. Lionclaw - handsome ginger tom. Queens: Acorncloud - white she-cat with brown dapples. SkyClan Leader: Poppystar - tortoiseshell she-cat. Deputy: Littlestorm - small gray tom. Medicine Cat: Silverleaf - pretty silver tabby she-cat. Apprentice: Pepperpaw - ginger she-cat. Warriors: Mistfang - gray she-cat. Apprentice: ''Rainpaw - fluffy blue-gray she-cat. Crowflight - handsome gray tom. Briarshine - dark brown tabby tom. ''Apprentice: Sunpaw - golden she-cat. Icemist - white she-cat. The Battle at the WindClan Border "Come on, slow pokes!" Icestorm yowled. "Shush! We don't want the attention of every cat in the forest!" Mousetalon snapped. "They'll think we're attacking!" Icestorm rolled her eyes. "I hope Ravenstar doesn't catch us," she mewed. Mousetalon shrugged. "It's not like we're invading. Huh, leave it to Ravenstar to suspect, though," Mousetalon chuckled. She pricked her ears. A ThunderClan patrol was passing by! She could pick out the scents of Ravenstar, Magiceyes and Silvertail, as well as several other cats. As they came into view, Ravenstar narrowed her eyes. "Hello, Mousetalon, Icestorm," she mewed coldly. "What are you doing, so near the border?" Icestorm unsheathed her claws. "We... were just patrolling. Unless ThunderClan would like a fight." Behind her, the other cats in the WindClan patrol, Snowmint and Rockmint, growled and unsheathed their claws. "Oh, look! More scrawny WindClan kittypets!" Magiceyes taunted. Icestorm hissed, then leaped across the border, onto the ThunderClan she-cat. Magiceyes rolled and leaped away, hissing. "ThunderClan, attack!" Ravenstar yowled. She launched herself onto Icestorm, clawing her back, while Silvertail slashes Snowmint's muzzle. Brambleheart, who had also been in the patrol, clawed at Mousetalon. Mousetalon fought back, clawing at the ThunderClan tom's shoulder. Brambleheart nimbly dodged, and used his hind paws to kick Mousetalon's belly, knocking the breath out of her. Silvertail, now fighting both Rockmint and Snowmint, clawed at the tom's muzzle. Mousetalon instantly flung a paw forward, slashing down Brambleheart's muzzle. Icestorm, fighting hard against the ThunderClan leader, raked her claws down the she-cat's flank. Ravenstar let out a yowl of pain, and Snowmint, blood trickling down into her eye, ran back across the WindClan border. "Well done!" Magiceyes yowled to Silvertail. Silvertail nodded briefly and went back to slashing Rockmint. Rockmint tried the same move, and slashed his claws down Silvertail's nose. Silvertail growled and shook her head. Brambleheart, still fighting strong against the WindClan she-cat, leapt on top of her, and pressed a paw onto her throat. Just one more slash, and she would be dead. Mousetalon was cowering in fear. A look of sympathy flashed in the ThunderClan warrior's eyes, and he slowly backed off of her. "Go! Before Ravenstar sees I let you escape!" he hissed. Mousetalon darted away, looking confused at Brambleheart's sympathy. Meanwhile, Ravenstar and Icestorm were fighting hard. Ravenstar lept into the air, twisting as she ran a paw over the top of Icestorm's head. She landed gracefully behind her, and while she was turning, Icestorm swiped a paw over Ravenstar's ears. Ravenstar shook her head, and lept again; this time, her claws ran over Icestorm's open eyes, and blood gashed from it. Icestorm, trying hard to shake the blood out of her eyes, raked her claws down Ravenstar's flank. Ravenstar flipped over onto the ground, crushing Icestorm underneath her, but Icestorm just flipped Ravenstar back over. Ravenstar went limp for a moment, then jumped back up, pinning an unexpecting Icestorm to the ground. She pressed her paw, claws unsheathed, hard on her throat. While Rockmint was down, Silvertail ran to Ravenstar and pinned Icestorm's legs to the ground so she was unable to get up. Rockmint started to get up, only to be tackled by Magiceyes. Ravenstar slashed Icestorm's throat. "Give up now?" she hissed. Icestorm lifted her neck up slowly, then sank her teeth into Ravenstar's throat. "Never!" she yowled. Then, a strange scent lofted towards the battling cats. SkyClan! Two cats - Crowflight and Mistfang - were padding through ThunderClan territory. "Ravenstar, Poppystar wanted us to-" Mistfang broke off as she saw the battle. The two SkyClan cats forced their way through in an attempt to break up the fight. The she-cat tackled Icestorm, sinking her teeth into the back of her neck. "You filthy little kittypet!" she hissed. Crowflight joined, clawing Icestorm's belly. Icestorm used her claws to slash Crowflight's in turn. Category:Fan Fictions